


The General's Mission

by Runereader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Keith (Voltron), General Keith (Voltron), Keith isn't a Paladin, Kyathen is Keith, Potential Keith/Acxa, Red Paladin Allura (Voltron), Spy Keith (Voltron), making it up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runereader/pseuds/Runereader
Summary: Kyathen. One of Lotor's most trusted General's has been tasked with finding and aiding Voltron, without them knowing of course.Using his Altean abilities, he hides upon Earth to hunt for the Blue Paladin, in finding him, he also finds the other Paladins and begins his mission in earnest. But with his heart not with the mission, how long is it until he is discovered?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyathen arrives on Earth. (Very Short. Chapter 2 is much longer)

So APPARENTLY, Lotor forgot to mention that the atmosphere of Earth was significantly thicker than most planets. Leading to his pod losing all lift as it fell. _Quiznack._

Well, at least they cannot detect it with their basic technology, that would lead to a bunch of underinformed, underpaid, idiots trying to cut him open. Not his idea of fun.

Lotor had sent him to find the Blue Lion as well, and to do that it would involve getting _into_ the Galaxy Garrison as a Cadet, not a test subject. Not that he _couldn't_ complete the mission that way, it would just be a little harder.

He was debating that option when his alarms went from bad to worse. The thrusters had failed altogether. "Quiznack, Quiznack, Quiznack" He cursed rapidly trying to regain control.

But despite his best attempts the pod refused to slow. _So it's the hard way then huh? Fine!_  Kyathen reached for his pack, as well as any vital equipment he will need, such as his communications system, and pulled eject.

The air whistled past his ears as he fell, approaching the ground too quickly. His Altean genes the only thing keeping him conscious under the many G's

He fired his jetpack on brief bursts hoping to slow his descent, well aware that anything longer would overload the pack and make it explode.

Cursing all the way down, Kyathen finally got within survivable distance. He ejected his jetpack and free fell towards the ground, rolling as he landed.

But despite his best efforts, he still landed on his leg poorly. He heard it snap under his weight before he felt it.

Cursing as he fell to the ground, he glanced around. He was in the middle of nowhere. Perfect and also horrible.

Kyathen pulled out a cryopad from his pack, hoping that would hold him over till he found proper treatment. He gritted his teeth as he applied it, causing the sharp pain in his leg to intensify under the pressure before the cyropad numbed it.

 _Welcome to Earth me, this is going to be_  so _much fun._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue was VERY short so here's a long chapter to make up for it. This is also my first VLD fic so cut me some slack on the many issues I know it has.

8 Months Later

Kyathen had been on Earth for 5 months now and was more annoyed than anything, apparently he 'appeared' 18 here, meaning he was young enough on Earth to limit his options. He couldn't exactly explain that he was 25, but his Altean genes made him appear younger could he?

He also figured out his name was completely out of place on Earth, so he adopted the name, Keith. Not far off from his name, but definitely enough to cause him a few startling moments.

Then there was Shiro. The rising Garrison pilot seemed to have taken a personal interest in Keith's 'career.' Helping him with his application, and getting out of a few tight spots.

His help was a lifesaver, every time Keith made a slipup Shiro seemed to mark it down as social awkwardness. It also allowed Keith to get accepted into the Garrison despite his apparent lack of reference letters.

Of course, his piloting scores could also have something to do with that. Compared to the fighter he flew with his fellow generals, or even the classic Empire fighter, the Garrison simulator flew like time was slowed down. Compared to the other entries, Keith was sure he had the best scores.

* * *

  
The Garrison was... underwhelming. As were the other cadets.

The Garrison rules were the first thing Keith decided he hated. No fighting? Really, then how are cadets supposed to deal with their anger? There is nothing like a good spar to relax a person.

And then there were his 'fellow' cadets. Most of them ignore him, which suited Keith just fine. But then a few of them, mostly led by the idiot Griffon, tried to make it their life mission to annoy Keith. Most of the time they failed, but the occasional remark hit a nerve and caused Keith to lash out.

Such a comment was what got Keith waiting outside the Principals office today.

Griffon was angry that Keith had shown him up in the simulator (again) so decided to make some comment about Keith's parents. His _quiznacking_  parents. Needless to say, Keith made sure Griffon couldn't say that again.

Shiro walked out of the office with a frown etched on his face. _Oh great, here comes the lecture._

To Keith's surprise, Shiro only said: "Come on, let's get you to your dorm."

 

When they finally got back to Keith's dorm, Shiro sat down and looked at him. "Care to explain what happened?"

"It was an accident?" Keith tried.

"Nice try, but you _dislocated_  his jaw! He won't be able to talk for weeks. They are putting you on parol, one slip up and they will expel you, do you understand that?"

"Yes..."

"Now why did you do it? Cadet Griffon says it was unprovoked, I know you better."

"He brought up my parents." Keith managed to get out.

"Oh," Shiro replied with a grimace

That was the last day he spoke about that. And to Shiro's surprise, Keith managed to get through the parole without getting expelled. Too bad he got expelled anyways when Shiro disappeared.

* * *

 

Finding the Blue Paladin? Check. Finding Shiro? Also, Check. Getting a message out to Lotor? Oops.

Shiro's arrival by Galran escape pod had solidified all of Keith's fears, and he knew he had to get off the planet and get a message out to Lotor. Surprisingly the idiot pilot... Lance was it? Happened to be fit for the Blue Lion and that solved getting off the planet.

Getting wormholed to the edge of the universe, however, was not part of the plan. Finding the castle of lions was not completely unexpected. And was most definitely welcomed.

Keith had followed their ragtag bunch up to the command center hoping to find communications equipment. But instead, two cryopods rose from the floor.

Keith's breath caught as the pods opened. _Alteans... Other Alteans... I-I don't believe it._

Their reactions to Lance were definitely amusing but when they turned to Keith he had a feeling his cover had been blown.

The girl, Allura was it? Passed over him, but he did not miss her narrowed eyes.

"Where are we? Who are you? Where's my father?"

Shiro held up his hands, "We don't know where we are or why we were flown here by a blue lion through some kind of portal."

"The blue lion flew you here? Where is its paladin?" Allura seemed agitated before she walked over to the console. Keith could see where this was going and was going to stop her but it was too late.

Allura's eyes went wide as she turned to the orange haired Altean, "We've been asleep for 10,000 years!"

* * *

  
"You four have been chosen to pilot the lions of Voltron, the most powerful warrior in the universe."

Allura said looking at Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Shiro. Keith could not help but be painfully aware that did not include him. Not that he was surprised, spy double agents for the Prince of the Galra don't tend to get trusted by magic space cats.

As she pointed out each lion to those four, Keith noted the lack of Red Lion and apparently so did the Advisor, Coran. "What about the Red Lion, Princess?"

Allura gave a wan smile, "I believe it has chosen me."

Coran gave her a smile, "Your father would be proud of you."

"Yes. Now we have no time to waste. You must retrieve your lions, I cannot seem to sense the Red Lion yet, so I will wormhole you all to retrieve your lions and wait here with Coran and Keith."

* * *

 

Seeing all the Lions together was breathtaking in itself. Seeing Voltron? That was on a whole other level.

But despite Keith's awe, he could see why Lotor was worried about it, and definitely felt that the infiltration was necessary if it meant knowing what was going on with this powerful weapon.

Keith was practically forced out of his thoughts as the Paladins loudly made their way into the bridge. All of them seemed excited over the victory. Keith almost pointed out they had only beaten one ship, what would happen when they were faced with countless ships as well as fighters?

Shiro turned to the Princess, "How long until we are prepped for flight? You can bet there will be more Galra showing up when they learn of Sendak's failure."

Allura paused, "There is a lot of work to be done, but with me and Coran at it, we should be able to get us in space in a few Quintants."

"Good." Shiro turned to Keith, "Keith, A word?"

 _What does he want now?_ Keith thought absently as he followed Shiro into the hall.

Shiro turned to him, "I know it must be hard seeing us all flying while you're stuck here but-"

Keith cut him off, "You think I'm what? Jealous that you guys have to go fight for your lives in space?"

Shiro rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Well, Being the pilot you are and all I thought you might have wanted to be picked but if you're not..."

"Shiro I'm fine, knowing that I can help on the Castle is enough for me. Although I might be able to help train you guys." Keith added the last part half-serious.

Shiro laughed, "You probably could, I've seen you with that damn knife of yours."

"I meant more on the lines of piloting, after all, have you seen how Hunk flys? But that works as well."

Shiro nodded, "Now let's get back to the team."

* * *

  
That night Keith contacted Lotor.

"Kyathen, you have a report?"

"Yes, Prince Lotor, I am on planet Arus. The Paladins have found all five lions. Just recently they formed Voltron to defeat Sendak's battlecruiser."

Lotor arched a brow, "That's quite the jump from being stationed on Earth, do explain."

Keith then proceded to explain the situations that had led up to being on Arus and finding Voltron. Leaving out no detail.

"So these Paladins? Do you think they are capable?" Lotor said finally.

"The Black Paladin is excellent, his talents were well shown in the Arena. But the others... they have potential, but if Zarkon were to confront them now they would fall apart."

"I trust your judgment, Kyathen. Keep me informed, and try to keep them alive. They are important to my future plans."

"Yes, Prince Lotor" Keith saluted before closing the transmission.

Hiding the transmitter in the blade of his dagger once more, Keith opened his door and walked out.

_Keep them alive. Easier said than done._

* * *

 

Sendak wasn't dead. Of course, he wasn't dead. Why would he be dead? That's much to easy for them if he died. Why not have him infiltrate the castle ship and take it over with ease!

Keith fumed silently from in the vents. Hardly having made it in time before Sendak had made it to the bridge. He knew the other Paladins were outside the castle, and with the particle barrier up there was no way for them to get in,

Keith cursed as he traversed the vents, slowly following his map to the shield generator. A simple deactivation should get it fixed. Hopefully, Pidge could deal with the engines.

 

Turns out disabling the Shield had not gone unnoticed. This was confirmed by the presence of a squad of sentries firing rapidly on Keith's hiding spot.

Keith slid out into the open, attempting to dodge the laser bolts, and getting close enough to use his blade.

Keith proceeded to use his dagger to frankly obliterate the sentries where they stood. Grabbing one of their blasters he ran down the hall. There should be just enough time to get to Sendak as Shiro does.

* * *

 

Nope. Nope. Nope. He did not get there in time. Shiro was already in battle with Sendak, and it looked like losing.

Keith looked down from his vent anxiously, waiting for the moment to intercede, holding his dagger at the ready.

Shiro, to his credit, held his own for longer than Keith predicted, and it was obvious Sendak thought the same for he said.

"I see your time in the Arena did grant you some talent, a pity you chose to squander it on these pathetic paladins."

Keith decided it was time to intercede, and with a quiet lunge, he slashed precisely at the corrupted energy running between Sendak and his cybernetic arm.

For a moment nothing happened and Keith's hopes plummeted but then the arm spluttered and died. Causing Sendak to whip around in fury.

Sendak's eyes stared at Keith wrathfully before they widened in recognition.

"You! You're one of Lo-." He got no further as Keith had thrown his dagger into Sendak's chest, directly through the lung causing him to collapse.

Sendak stared at Keith with hatred, the light fading from his eyes. Keith returned his gaze dispassionately. He leaned forward and whispered into the Commander's ear.

" _You._ Are not part of Lotor's plan. It's nothing personal."

With that departing comment, he yanked his dagger out of Sendak's chest and went to help Shiro up.

_Crisis averted. For now._


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware I skilled The Balmera and Rolo & those people. Let's just go along the lines that it happened around the same except with Allura as the Red Paladin. Also sorry it took so long to release this chapter (especially after I posted the draft by accident and took it down.)

So apparently the Paladins were squeamish. Very squeamish. They were not happy with Keith's impromptu killing of Sendak. Well, all except Princess Allura, who looked disturbingly pleased with his death.

Eventually, Keith resorted to lying, saying that he had not aimed to kill him and that it happened 'accidentally.' They seemed to accept that better.

Which led to today. Keith _thought_ he could have at least a day without something trying to kill him. But nope. Today _the Castle_ was trying to kill him. Or more precisely, the Gladiator.

Keith barely dodged the Gladiators most recent assault, it seemed to swap between weapons constantly, keeping Keith off-balance.

If the damn thing would just stick with something, Keith was sure he could quickly disable it. Unfortunately, the Gladiator knew that too.

Keith yelled out in pain as the Gladiators bowstaff cracked against his chest, fracturing a rib. Despite this, Keith trudged on running (albeit coughing up blood while at it) towards the door, barely making it out before the Gladiator got him again.

Keith grabbed the door frame and slammed it close with full forces, bending the metal with some of his Altean strength, praying that with the castle disabled the cameras wouldn't be recording anything recoverable.

Keith reached the elevator and grimaced as he saw the cheerfully normal elevator. One that would probably kill him in a moment. _Stairs it is._ He thought, clutching his side as the fractured rib continued to dig into him.

* * *

 

Keith made it up to the command center barely in time to see Shiro and the others catch Allura as she collapsed. The room was lit up with the brightness of the star that was looking bigger and bigger.

Keith cursed as he realized they were flying straight towards it, and Allura, the only one who could fly the castle, was unconscious.

So Keith did the only thing he could do. He raced forwards, ignoring the severely painful stabbing in his chest, rested his hands on the controls for the Castle and prayed to his ancestors.

The Castle stopped. And with that relief, Keith promptly fell to the ground coughing up blood.

* * *

  
Waking up healed was a pleasant surprise. What was not so pleasant was the confused expression on Coran's face as he glanced briefly at the control panel.

Coran straightened up however and helped Keith out of the healing pod. "Up you go Keith."

Keith stood up and glanced around. No one else was in the medical ward.

Coran caught his gaze and told him. "Everyone else was healed within a few hours. Your wound took quite the bit longer. You've been in that pod for three quintants! For whatever reason, the pod couldn't identify your quintessence so it used defaults which are significantly slower."

_Ah. Thank the ancestors that he had bugged the system beforehand. It would have been less than pretty if the pod told everyone that he was Half-Galra, Half-Altean. That would definitely lead to some difficult conversations._

"Thanks, Coran. So where is everyone?"

Coran smiled, "They are waiting for you on the bridge. They said they might have a mission."

Keith nodded and stood up. "Thanks again. I guess I best not keep them waiting then."

Keith walked out of the medical ward quickly, grabbing his jacket off the wall as he bolted.

* * *

 

On the Bridge, the Paladins went over the information they had gathered.

"According to this information we got off the Balmera, there is secret Galra Supply Hub not far from here, it might be the perfect place to get an idea of what we're dealing with," Pidge stated, bringing up footage of said base.

"It seems it is very lightly guarded and has regularly scheduled pickups and deliveries, nothing unexpected. It would be easy enough to break into while there are no ships docked and get what we need. We don't even need to engage. We could use the Green Lion's cloaking to dock and sneak a few of us in."

Shiro nodded in agreement. "Pidge, you will take Keith and Lance to infiltrate the base and get what we need. No funny business. We don't want anyone getting caught."

Keith nodded briskly but Lance frowned slightly but didn't comment.

"Then let's get to it!" Shiro announced.

* * *

 

The plan went off without a hitch until Lance stumbled across a Quintessence refinery inside the base.

When Keith heard Lance describing it, he went on high alert. If there was a refinery, there was a druid, and as of right now? Lance had no chance of dealing with a druid.

Keith practically shouted over the coms, "Lance! Get out of there, we are here for the download nothing else! Get back to cover-"

Lance's yelp cut through Keith's shouting. Suddenly it was Lance doing the shouting. "Guys! There's some freaky space wizard after me! He's shooting lightning! I'm headed towards you guys."

_Quiznack_ Keith mentally cursed. He glanced over at Pidge, "Download almost done?"

"Two minutes!"

"Yeah well, we don't have two minutes!"

Keith could hear Lance approaching now. The audible sound of the druids magic rattling down the hallway.

Keith settled into a ready position, his knife held at the ready, as well as the small Altean Pistol Allura has insisted he take.

_As if it will do much good against a druid._ Thought Keith dryly.

Suddenly Lance rounded the corner. "Come on!" Lance shouted.

Keith aimed his pistol and waited for the druid to come around. And come around it did, or rather teleport.

Keith fired three rapid shots at the druid, only for them to teleport away.

"Pidge, we're going. NOW!"

Keith yanked Pidge away from the console as lightning smashed into it.

Lance grabbed Pidge and helped her start running, he glanced back at Keith. "Come on!"

"I'll hold him back! Go! I'll meet you at the lion."

"How are you going to hold him back? You'll be killed!"

Keith looked him in the eyes. "Trust me."

Lance stood there for a moment longer before nodded regretfully and racing off with Pidge in tow.

With them safely out of harm's way he faced the Druid who had been staring at him oddly as he spoke, not making a move.

The Druid's twisted voice came out with a slight sound of surprise. "You are not one of them." It was a statement, not a question. "You are Galra... but also not? You pose many questions warrior."

Keith grimaced  _Damn Druids and their damn magic bullshit._ "Yeah, I know. I'll answer them right now with a few words." He checked to make sure his coms were off, going so far to take off his helmet. Still, the druid made no move to attack.

"The weak bow to the strong-"

The druid's horrible voice continued the chant with shock edging into its voice. "And the strong bow to no one. I apologize, Commander, I was unaware there was an infiltrator in Voltron."

"General" Keith corrected without preamble, "Not Commander."

The Druid's eyes narrowed but it nodded slowly. "I will leave you to your mission then."

The Druid teleported away quickly, letting Keith let out a sigh of relief, even he doubted his abilities when it came to a druid.

Keith put his helmet back on and opened the coms, "I'm alright, I scared him off. Where do I meet you?"

* * *

 

Returning to the Castle of Lions went as well as to be expected. Lance sulked slightly that Keith got to fight and he didn't. Pidge was still angry at not getting _all_ the information. Shiro was glad they all got out alright. And Allura? Allura was suspicious.

Of course, she didn't say it _out loud_ , but Keith found it obvious. The way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. The frowns every time he was mentioned. And especially when she talked with Coran about the medical results, which technically Keith shouldn't know they talk about if not for the bug he planted in the Medical Ward.

"Coran, you said the pod didn't recognize Keith's quintessence?" Allura asked slowly.

"Yes princess, it seemed to have difficulty treating him with the defaults as well. None of them seemed to match up, even the human one used for treating the paladins."

"Is the pod malfunctioning? Did you run diagnostics?"

"I did before we used them. Everything was fine, although they were accessed sometime before then. Most likely Number 5 on one of their explorations of the Castle."

"Perhaps," Allura said disbelievingly.

Keith heard the concern in Coran's voice, "Princess? Is everything alright?"

"It's just... somethings just aren't lining up. Keith showed all the traits for the Red Lion when he arrived, and yet something was fundamentally off which made him illegible, on top of that he killed Sendak who could have supplied us with a huge advantage of information about the empire."

"That was an accident though!"

"Was it? I don't know Coran. Take the last mission in mind too, he sends Pidge and Lance off and held off a druid! Without injury. On top of that his coms were disabled during his fight."

Coran was silent for a moment then he spoke, "Surely it's just a coincidence, you don't think him a traitor do you?"

"I don't know Coran. I just don't know."


End file.
